ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Mixed Signals/Plot Details
__notoc__ Cutscenes Upper Jeuno, near the Guide Stone Ratoto: (...Yeah, that's what I said!) Ratoto: (But you know what? Oh wait. Hold on...) Ratoto: I'm sorry, can I help you? Luto Mewrilah points to the item in 's hand. Luto Mewrilah approaches on screen. Luto Mewrilah: Hi there! Luto Mewrilah: (to Ratoto) Do you know anything about the signal pearl that has? Ratoto: You want to know about signal pearls? I've heard of them, but that's the first one I've seen. Luto Mewrilah: The first one you've seen? Then maybe... Luto Mewrilah kneels down to Ratoto. Luto Mewrilah: Ratoto: Yep. Uh-huh. That's right. Why are you whispering? Luto Mewrilah: Just one more question. How much would one of those things go for...? Ratoto: Hmm... Luto Mewrilah: What!? That much!? (She stands.) Ratoto: Whoa! So much for secrecy! Your adventuring fellow runs in from Ru'Lude Gardens. Luto Mewrilah: Hey, ! I need to talk to you! Your fellow continues running toward the residential area. Luto Mewrilah: Am I not yelling loud enough? ! Could you call back here for me? Luto Mewrilah: Where are you going!? Why don't you just use the signal pearl? The screen fades to white, and when the scene reappears, your fellow is standing with the group. Fellow: Was there something...? Luto Mewrilah: Didn't you hear me!? I was calling you! Fellow: My apologies. I must not have noticed... Luto Mewrilah: Well, never mind. That kind of thing will soon be a thing of the past, anyway. Fellow: By which you mean...? Luto Mewrilah: Well...you know... There are often times when I need to get in touch with you, rrright? Luto Mewrilah: So... Fellow: What are you trying to say? Luto Mewrilah: I think I need one of those signal pearls, too! Fellow: This pearl is special. I can't give one away so lightly. Fellow: And there's the fact that I have some pressing matters to attend to. I can't have people calling me all the time. Luto Mewrilah: So you're telling me that is a special case? Fellow: Actually, I need to give me a little space as well. Luto Mewrilah: So isn't that special? Fellow: I... Your fellow performs the /disgusted motion. Fellow: I have to go. Let's talk later. Luto Mewrilah: There's something weird going on here... (She turns to you.) Luto Mewrilah: , have you done something lately to upset ? Luto Mewrilah: I mean, it sounds like you've been poking your nose where it doesn't belong, especially if you're being asked to keep your distance. Luto Mewrilah: Don't get too down about it, though. It's prrrobably just my imagination. Luto Mewrilah: I'll see if I can't find out what's going on. Come to my usual spot a little later and we'll talk. Upper Jeuno, at Luto's "usual spot" Luto Mewrilah: Oh, hi, . Was there something I could help you with? Luto Mewrilah: What? Oh, that's rrright. I did have a chat with . Luto Mewrilah: Hmmm... Luto Mewrilah: It's a little hard to put into words. Luto Mewrilah: I'm sorry. It wouldn't be rrright coming from me. Luto Mewrilah: Are you sure you rrreally want to know? But, no. It's not my place. Luto Mewrilah: If you must know, you better go talk to your pal in person. I don't think you'll get an answer, though. Luto Mewrilah: I rrremember saying he/she was bound for Southern San d'Oria. I'm only gonna warn you once more: be prepared for a cold rrreception. Southern San d'Oria, downstairs in Raimbroy's Grocery Raimbroy: Looking for someone, are we? Can you give me a description? Raimbroy: As a matter of fact, I think the person you're searching for just walked in a few moments ago. Probably still making some purchases upstairs. The scene pans upstairs. Your fellow is at the store's counter. Fellow: ...Yes, that is correct. Now, what else should I buy...? Fellow: ...Very well. Understood. Fellow: ...Of course. I shall see you soon. Raimbroy: An unusual pearl... Is that not the person you were speaking of? Your fellow walks upstairs and leaves through the top exit. Raimbroy: I think you've missed your chance. Or perhaps you changed your mind? Upper Jeuno, at Luto's "usual spot" Your adventuring fellow is running around the corner as the cutscene starts and you approach. Luto Mewrilah: Oh! Hello, Were you able to meet with ? Luto Mewrilah: ...Hmmm. He/She was talking to someone using the signal pearl...? Whoever could this mystery person be? Luto Mewrilah: Well, I'm sure has his/her rrreasons for being secretive. Maybe you should let him/her be for a while. Luto Mewrilah: But what am I talking about!? was just here, saying he needed to talk to you about something. I mustn't be getting enough catnaps! Luto Mewrilah: Your pal is waiting for you deep inside Beadeaux. Off you go then. Go on, scoot! You walk away. Luto Mewrilah: You can come out now, . He's/She's gone. Your fellow walks back toward Luto. Luto Mewrilah: I think I've bought you some time. Fellow: Thank you, Luto. I appreciate your help... Luto Mewrilah: Don't give it a second thought. What are partners for!? Inside Qulun Dome You stare at the ground for a moment, then turn around to see yourself surrounded by five Quadavs. Your adventuring fellow runs up. Fellow: I can't believe you came this far in... Your fellow Provokes one Quadav. All of them turn and crowd around. Fellow: Now's your chance! Run! You both run off in different directions. The Quadavs follow your fellow. The scene fades out and fades back in on the same place. You are alone, then your fellow appears before you as if summoned. Fellow: Phew. Are you okay, ? Fellow: When I heard where you were headed for, I came as soon as I could. The scene fades out and cuts to Upper Jeuno, at Luto's place, directly after the last cutscene ended. Your fellow and Luto are still talking. Fellow: So, where did go, anyway? Luto Mewrilah: He/She should be on his/her way to Beadeaux. When I said you were waiting for him/her there, he/she left immediately. Fellow: What!? That's a beastman stronghold! Why would you send him/her to such a dangerous place!? Luto Mewrilah: When you're dealing with an adventurer of 's stature, you gotta make things difficult if you want to slow him/her down. Luto Mewrilah: And knows better than to try anything too rrrisky. Fellow: I don't know--this is we're talking about here. Who knows how far in he/she might have ventured... The scene fades back to the present, in Qulun Dome. Fellow: Luto lied when she said I was waiting for you here. Fellow: Of course, there's a reason for her deception. We can discuss that once we're safe back in Jeuno. Upper Jeuno, at Luto's "usual spot" You, Luto, and your adventuring fellow are standing together. Luto Mewrilah: Are you ready? Fellow: Yes, I'm ready. Your fellow begins a fire synthesis and succeeds, then does a /joy emote. Fellow: Success! Luto Mewrilah: Looks like your prrractice paid off. Fellow: . Please accept this gift. Luto Mewrilah: wanted to show his/her gratitude for everything you've done by making you a prrresent with his/her own hands. Luto Mewrilah: Your friend here has been practicing every moment you've been away. Luto Mewrilah: ...And that's the rrreason you were asked to cut back on the signal pearl communications. Fellow: I hope that you can forgive my little deception. Your fellow hands you his gift. Fellow: I hope you like it. You nod. Luto Mewrilah: Okay! Now that that's all cleared up, I get to keep this signal pearl, rrright? Luto Mewrilah: You prrromised that if I helped you out, you would give it to me. Fellow: I think I'll take it back, actually. You could have gotten killed. Luto Mewrilah: What!? So I went through all this trrrouble for nothing!? Luto Mewrilah: (/angry) I found the recipe you needed, and a place to practice in prrrivate! Luto Mewrilah: After everything I've done for you...! Fellow: (Speaking of working for nothing...) Fellow: This pearl is only for those who are willing to selflessly help their companions. Please understand. Luto Mewrilah: Did you know how much those signal pearls are worth...? Fellow: Tell me, do you like my gift? You nod. Fellow: You truly like it? Well, that's a relief. I shall try my hand at something different next time. Until then.